


A Tale of Music and Love

by theshriek



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at blamprompts on tumblr: an AU medieval prince/pauper fic.</p>
<p>Prince Blaine goes searching for his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Music and Love

Once upon a time in the land of the West lived a king with two sons. The younger son was named Prince Blaine. He was handsome, charming, and all the people of the kingdom loved him. Since Prince Blaine’s older brother was married and had a son of his own, he didn’t have to worry about marrying for a political alliance. He was glad about this because he was a romantic who wanted to marry for love. However, he hadn’t been able to find a girl in the kingdom that he could love. This made him very unhappy. It made the people of the kingdom sad too, but they didn’t know how to help him.

One day at a celebration by the people for their fair and just King, Prince Blaine was approached by a young peasant woman carrying a black and grey-striped cat. 

“Your Highness, Lord Tubbington wants to help you to either find love or teach you how to take better care of your hair. I am not sure which.”, announced the strange woman.

“Who is Lord Tubbington?”

“I am”, answered the cat. Prince Blaine thought Lord Tubbington was an apt name for the cat for he was indeed as large as a tub. “Your Highness, you will find true love through the magic of music.”

Prince Blaine certainly believed in the magic of music because he often used that power. Whenever, he would start singing everyone around him would join in singing, clapping, and dancing. So he felt that it would be easy to discover his love through music. “Who is she? How do I find her?”

Lord Tubbington waved his paw in the air. “I do not know your true love’s name. You must make a journey to a far land to find this love.”

So Prince Blaine decided to head to the land of the North. He heard that the Queen there ruled her people with her powerful singing voice and her dark beauty. He traveled for many days and nights. When he arrived at the Queen of the North’s castle, she was standing at the parapets looking down over her people. She was wearing a flowing, purple robe and a golden crown. The people around Prince Blaine told him that she was about to sing to them. Prince Blaine didn’t see how she could sing from there and still be heard from so far away. Then she began and within a few notes, her voice had wrapped around Prince Blaine and left him breathless. He was sure that he was in love with her. After being with the Queen for several days, he asked her to marry him. 

“I am sorry Prince Blaine, but I cannot marry you. My people and my music must come first. I do not have the time to fall in love”, replied the Queen.

Prince Blaine was sad at first, but after he left the court, he realized that the Queen had enchanted him with her voice just like she did all of her people and that he was not really in love with her.

He then traveled to the kingdom to the East because he had heard of a beautiful Jewish girl with a lovely voice. What Prince Blaine had heard about Rachel was true, but her voice didn’t put people under her spell like the Queen of the North’s did. However, when Prince Blaine heard her sing, he believed that he could fall in love with her. On the night of her performance that celebrated his visit to the kingdom, he even had the chance to kiss her. It felt...nice. From what Prince Blaine could tell, Rachel would like to marry him. However, when he asked her in front of the court, a tall young man by the name of Lord Finn interrupted him. 

“No! She is my future wife.”

Everyone in the castle, even Rachel at first, looked surprised by Lord Finn’s interruption. Then Rachel got a pleased, but smug look on her face as she asked. “I am?”

Lord Finn suddenly looked uncomfortable. “Well. Yes. I think so. At least that is what the Oracle of the South told me.”

Obviously, Rachel wasn’t Prince Blaine’s true love, because he was not unhappy that she was to marry another. Prince Blaine decided to travel to see the famous Oracle in hopes that she could help him find his soulmate. He was surprised to find that she didn’t have an actual third eye like he had heard, but was a beautiful woman with flowing black hair.

“Why have you come to see me, Performing Pony?”

Prince Blaine ignored the insult because he had heard the Oracle could be an ill-tempered shrew at times. “I would ask that you please tell me who my true love is.”

“I guessed that would be your request since I bet you are rolling in the money and jewels. So be it,” she sighed. Then she carried a jar to a large fire in the room. She reached into the jar and pinched out a small amount of green powder and threw it on the fire. The flames shot up. The Oracle stood with her hands outstretched and her eyes closed. 

“Performing Pony. When I see your true love, I see the mouth of a fish.”

“Wh--What?”

“Sorry that is all I can see. That is one huge mouth. Oh! I also know that you will be singing with those lips.”

Prince Blaine was very confused and sad. As he left the Oracle, he decided to go for a walk around the city. After he wandered about for awhile, he noticed a large crowd surrounding a group of performers. They looked like they might be a family with parents, a man Prince Blaine’s age, and two small children. The young blonde man was singing a song and playing the lute. Prince Blaine stopped to listen. He had always liked the lute, but had never had learned to play instead he played the harp and the psaltery. He decided to ask if the man would be willing to teach him how to play. Once the group’s performance was over, Prince Blaine approached to make his request.

“Good morrow my friend! I hope that you enjoyed our performance!” The man, who was taller than Prince Blaine, reached to shake hands and clasped the other hand to Prince Blaine’s shoulder because he did not realize that Blaine was a royal prince. Prince Blaine was glad that there was someone who treated him like a normal person for a change. 

“Good morrow Sir. I enjoyed it very much, particularly your playing of the lute. Is it a very difficult instrument to play?”

“No it is not hard. Are you interested in learning?”

“Very much so. If you would teach me, I am willing to pay you for your time.”, Prince Blaine said because it looked as though life was difficult for this family.

“No you do not have to do that, Sir. I will gladly teach you for free. My name is Samuel, but everyone calls me Sam.”

“I am pleased to meet you Sam, I am Pr...Blaine.” He decided not to reveal that he was a Prince. 

So every day Prince Blaine would meet Sam for a music lesson. He couldn’t remember ever having so much fun before. Sam was a great mimic. Even when Prince Blaine was frustrated that he couldn’t get something right in his lute playing, Sam’s impression of Edward the Ironmonger would make him start laughing. After the lesson, they would go to the alehouse and talk about all kinds of things that they were both interested in. He was so happy that he finally had a real friend. 

Sometimes though, Prince Blaine was confused by some of his reactions to Sam. When Sam would stand behind him, take his hand, and place his fingers on the correct strings of the lute, Prince Blaine would find himself holding his breath. Then he found himself unable to stop staring at Sam’s lips. What would it be like to kiss Sam? Prince Blaine felt guilty about feeling this way about his friend. Obviously, Sam didn’t feel the same way about Prince Blaine because Sam would often talk about the large breasts on Matlida, the meat butcher’s daughter.

It only got worse when one afternoon, Prince Blaine walked in to find that Sam was bathing. He didn’t know where to look when Sam stood up to dry off. From then on Prince Blaine couldn’t stop thinking about Sam without his clothes...Sam and he lying together. 

One day after singing a song together, Prince Blaine realized that he couldn’t live with the guilt caused by his feelings. “Sam I think that it is time for me to travel home. I am thankful that you taught me to play the lute, and I have very much enjoyed our times together.”

“Blaine I...”, tried Sam.

“Please let finish what I need to say. I feel for you as...as...a man feels for woman. I love you. I know that you can’t feel the same way so I am going home. I...”

“I know Blaine.”

“What?”

“I have seen you looking at me with the lust in your eyes. Haven’t you noticed me looking at you too?”

“You have?”, breathed Prince Blaine.

“You are very handsome, and my best friend. I have wondered what it would be like to do this.” Sam slowly leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Prince Blaine’s face. He held his breath as he realized that he was finally going to know what Sam’s lips tasted like. They were soft, but yet firm. Sam licked around Prince Blaine’s mouth, and once he opened up, Sam’s warm tongue slid in. Sam then pulled away and Prince Blaine tried to follow him for another taste of those delicious lips. When he realized that Sam was staring at him, he blushed. 

“I love you too Blaine,” said Sam and then he tried to kiss him again. 

“Wait! Sam there is something else that I need to tell you.”

Sam was shocked when he found out that his Blaine was royalty. Prince Blaine begged him to not to treat him any differently from before because he was still that same person. He finally convinced Sam, and they kissed again.

Sam and his family followed Prince Blaine back to the kingdom of the West. The King, his brother, and all of the people of the land welcomed Sam because they could see how happy he made their beloved Prince. So Sam and Prince Blaine married and lived happily ever after as lovers and the best of friends.


End file.
